Luigi's Grand Flight
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Based on "Grand Flight" of Ace Combat X2: Joint Assault. Will Luigi escapes Turkish Mafia's pursuit and arrive at airport safely? Rated T for slight violence. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Mario is a property of Shigeru Miyamoto of Nintendo. Ace Combat is a property of Project Aces, Namco. All real-world aircrafts and their related subjects are belonging to manufacturers respectively.

* * *

Luigi, CEO of Luigi Life Insurance and one of the IUPF's major financial backers needs to cross through territory controlled by the Turkish Mafia, and has requested the IUPF to dispatch their best pilots from the Age Solo Squadron, for the job. The particular area Luigi needs to travel through is a region in the mountains of Turkey where the Mora radar jamming site was located.

"One of the IUPF's major backers must cross territory currently under Turkish Mafia's control. He has personally requested that the IUPF's best fly his Boeing 747. In other words, you. The area in question is where the Mora jamming facility was. Turkish Mafia remnants still linger there. As you will be unable to counter-attack, you will have to use all of your piloting skills for evasion. Your callsign for this operation will be 'Toad'. I understand these are irregular circumstances, but even the top brass cannot deny this man. You will be personally piloting the personal jet of Luigi, a recent big shot in the business community. He is said to be an eccentric man. Give him as smooth a ride as possible."

(**TURKEY**. 16:26hrs., 14 April. The camera follows a Boeing 747 as it flies over the mountains of Mora. As the camera slowly zooms in, Luigi begins speaking.)

Luigi: (on a phone) Hah, you gotta be joking. Listen, we're not selling them an insurance plan. We're selling them the whole darn war damage insurance business! There's no way we can sell it for pocket change. Do you recall the figure I proposed? It's 400 billion. Four zero zero billion! Not one Euro less. And make sure they pay in cash! You get that? One more thing. I'm not going there to negiotiate. I'm going there to sign on the dotted line! It must be cash. Capiche!? (short pause) Huh! Well if you got all that then what are you waiting for? (angrily) Get going! Idiot!

*While on plane*

Luigi: Hey, can't we go any faster!? Since we're going through Mafia territory, I thought it'd be a good idea to hire an IUPF ace. But nothing's happening. What a waste of money.

(The 747 is locked onto by missiles. Luigi hears the warning alarm.)

Luigi: Huh!?

Talisman: SAM detected. Watch out. You're completely surrounded.

Waluigi: Toad, emergency descent! Escape into the valley ahead!

(Toad dives into lower altitude as a group of missiles harmlessly pass over them.)

Luigi: (frightened) Uwah! Uwaaaaaah!

*Few minutes later*

Waluigi: Toad, are you still with us? We've received attack by SAMs. We'll have to stay low in the valley until we find the means to escape. Keep your altitude under 3200. Go any higher and you risk being targeted.

(Toad passes over a Turkish Mafia gunboat opening fire. As the airliner passes through, a formation of Turkish Mafia H-F helicopters enter in hot pursuit.)

Waluigi: Toad, hostile choppers on your six. Toad, you're unarmed. Focus on evading enemy fire.

(Toad keeps moving onwards. Several seconds later, the plane runs into a large bridge.)

Waluigi: There's a large bridge ahead. Be careful not to crash into it.

(Toad maneuvers through the bridge. Shortly thereafter, an explosion is heard and the pursuing H-Fs disappear from radar.)

Waluigi: Hostile helicopters crashed into the bridge. Excellent flying, Toad.

(Afterwards, Toad continues down the valley. Eventually, the 747 reaches a curve.)

Waluigi: Toad, the ravine curves up ahead. Stay calm. Watch your flight path.

(Moments after bypassing the curve, the 747 reaches a fork in the valley.)

Waluigi: Look ahead. The ravine divides into two. The right-hand route is the shorter of the two, but looks to offer heavier hostile resistance. The left hand route is something of a detour but will protect you from concentrated hostile attack. Toad, I will leave the decision to you. Select a route.

*Going into the right path*

(As the 747 maneuvers through a curve, it is spotted by Mafia gunships.)

Turkish Mafioso: Fire, fire! Get them out of the ravine!

Waluigi: Watch out for hostile gunboats, too.

Waluigi: Looking for a challenge? I should have guessed as much. Show them what you've got.

Luigi: You're telling me that this is the ace pilot of the IUPF? Can't he fly any better than this?

(Toad runs into another bridge.)

Waluigi: There're hostile forces on the bridge. Watch out.

Talisman: Confirmed hostile armed helicopters coming in from the front and gunboats from below.

Waluigi: They've been lying in wait. Toad, do whatever it takes to get through this place. You have hostiles along both the top and bottom of your flight path. You'll have to weave through them.

Luigi: Hey, hey, hey! Tell the pilot I'm not going to pay him if anything else like this happens!

(Toad manages to fly through the Turkish Mafian forces, and eventually manages to escape from the ravine into the Mora plains,)

Talisman: Cleared the ravine area. No bogeys on radar. Removing altitude limit.

Luigi: Oh, so he's shaken the Turkish Mafia off? Finally! Haha, they weren't much of a threat at all! They should have just followed my original plan. Founding a country? Progress? They're nothing but a bunch of dogs caught in futile illusions!

Nicolae Dumitrescu: Haha, allow me to correct your assessment of us.

Luigi: What!? This voice... Dumitrescu!?

Nicolae Dumitrescu: We have been out of touch for too long, Luigi. You thought us as dogs, held by a leash of money. How unfortunate. We are wolves, wolves who can chew through any leash!

Waluigi: Halfway to combat zone border. (to Talisman) Situation report!

Talisman: Missiles incoming! A lot of them!

Luigi: What now? Is it them again?

Talisman: You're surrounded by armed helicopters!

Waluigi: Toad, it's an ambush! Head to the escape zone ASAP! Hostiles are desperate to shoot you down. Everything relies on your piloting skills.

(Upon approaching the destination marker)

Waluigi: Almost at combat zone border! We're counting on you!

(Toad manages to fly through the Turkish Mafia's hail of fire, and reaches the destination to escape Mora.)

Talisman: Toad has reached combat zone border.

(The 747 is now at 10,000ft., flying out of Mora.)

Waluigi: Hostiles appear to have given up. Well done, Toad.

Luigi: Are we in safe territory? So, we managed to escape? I had my doubts about the IUPF ace for a moment there, but I guess he's worth what I paid him for. (to a phone) Luigi here. Yes, yes, it's been a while. Now, about selling that insurance-

(The panoram changes as Toad prepares to land at a friendly airport.)

Ally Soldier: Toad, please perform a landing check. Initiating landing guidance.

(Toad lands at the airport.)

*After mission finished*

"You made it safely through Turkish Mafia territory. Good work, especially in a seat with unfamiliar controls. Luigi was also impressed with your skills, although he sounded like he was quite busy. But was the relay with the Turkish Mafia member real? The attack was awfully fierce for a mere civilian target. In any case, we have an emergency operationin our hands. Turkish Mafia forces have been located transporting nuclear fuel. We need to join up with the attack party."

***END OF MISSION***


End file.
